


Bonus Bites (Side story)

by Duskins



Series: Biting more than you can chew (Universe:Humanswap/w Supernatural) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Demons exist in this too, Depending on the characters, F/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Teens and up because of swearing and maybe mention of violence or mentions of sexual innuendos, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vampires, mention of demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskins/pseuds/Duskins
Summary: Additional story-related moments that are from"Fangs and Bones".which is based mainly in between chapters, e.g Chapter 1 is pre-chapter 1 in the fangs and bones story.This is based more on asks and canon elements, so while it is the case of genuine in character with moments outside of Fangs and Bones (Or characters saying their views on a thing that has happened), I would consider it half canon- basically a slightly different au where you are kinda like a group of ghost people just casually talking to them or doing something they can see and react to.BUUUT It is where they would be in the actual story and essentially canon in terms of where they are in location, feelings, responses and how they interact with other characters in the story at the time.Make sense? That is the best I can word it.





	Bonus Bites (Side story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is Pre-chapter 1 so after this you can continue to the main story if you want to read it, the link is in the End notes.
> 
> Also, I know this is different in writing style, it's more like another work that I have done. It's more in 3rd person and as I mentioned in the summary with the kinda ghost comments or actions.

_*You throw the stick_

The stick flies through the air and into the treeline, you turn to face the figure in the tree in expectation. The figure stares blankly in response, their feet stop swinging as they turn their attention to where the stick went before narrowing their eyes at you. After the silent stare down between their sceptical look and your expectant look, they spoke up.

“Why?” She questioned, she glanced over at the black creature that sat next to them, their golden eyes staring down at you as their tail flicked slightly before the figure looked back at you with a raised eyebrow. “You know he is a cat, right?”

They turned around on the branch so that their back was towards you. Grabbing onto the branch they leaned back, their long blonde hair with purple ends cascading down as they make eye contact with you while upside down a bored expression is on her face, “Why don’t you go find a different property to trespass that actually has a dog, hmm?“ 

Swinging herself back up she adjusted herself, leaning on the trunk of the tree and putting her feet on the branch. The cat stretching and glancing over at the woman before continuing to observe. “Though you should go looking soon if you even want to find a dog before the storm comes over, or whatever they said on the news.” She saved you off, no longer paying much attention to your presence. "Though if you want to get hypothermia, that's your choice."

She goes back to staring at the leaves above her, an indifferent expression on her face. The trees slowly having a more golden glow as golden hour begins.

 

_____

 

_"How are things going for you guys?" You gesture to the skeleton gang, who were travelling away from the city, "Are things a bit Ruff for you guys?" You smirk and finger gun at them._

Despite the unrelated nature of the pun Edge was the quickest to react.

“DO NOT ENCOURAGE THEM!” Edge commanded you, over top of the quieter groans and chuckles of the others that followed.

“don’t worry, kid.” Stretch spoke up near you, “ he’s all bark and no bite.” Stretch gestures over to Edge who scowls at him.

“yeah, he’s a bit ruff around the edges.” Death nodded before turning his skull towards Stretch. “though he might bite your head off in a second if you keep pulling his tail.” 

“i guess my puns are a bit corgi,” Stretch admitted, his hands briefly leaving his hoodie to shrug before returning them back to his pockets. Red’s eyelight was intently watching the interaction continue on, a small amount of sweat forming as he occasionally glanced up at his silently fuming brother.

“we are in a bit of a ruff pooch right now,” Raven speaks up after watching the others continue to pun to each other, he glanced over at you before continuing, “at the very leashed we have to find shelter and that mutt not happen at this rate, though that isn’t even half of what needs sorting out.” 

Edge glared at the still punning Stretch and Death, a quick glare was sent to Raven before he stormed off ahead of the group. Red’s bright eyelight cast towards you and the pun trio, red sweat more overt on his skull, before speeding up and silently following his brother.

“whelp… that didn’t take mush.” Death mentioned offhandedly. The silence of the group.

Stretch and Blue watched the brothers leave and Blue looked towards the other skeletons. ”CROW AND REAPER COULD YOU-”

“I WILL GO AND CHECK ON HOW THEY ARE.” Reaper nodded under his hood and Crow seemed to look conflicted, which caused Raven to ruffle his feathers slightly as he looked at his brother, before spreading out his wings. 

“WE’LL DEFUSE THE SITUATION YOU CAN COUNT ON US!” Crow looked up at the empty sockets of Reaper before they walked on ahead towards the fell brothers.

“NOT TO MENTION WE WON’T HAVE TO HEAR ALL THOSE AWFUL PUNS.” Reaper noted and Crow looked up at the empty sockets of Reaper before they walked on ahead towards the fell brothers. Blue seemed tempted to join them before quickly realising something and staying behind. 

Before the others could say another pun Blue looked towards you and spoke up. 

“AS RAVEN SAID WE ARE IN A BIT OF A TOUGH SPOKE FINDING A PLACE TO… ACCOMMODATE TO THE OTHERS.” He ignored the looks the others passed to him and his brother as Blue continued. “HOWEVER, I’M SURE EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY! EVEN IF WE DON’T FIND A PLACE TO SLEEP TONIGHT IN A HOUSE. THERE ARE ALTERNATIVES SINCE WE ARE HEADING AWAY FROM THE CITY WHICH HAS RURAL AREAS FOR MILES, FROM WHAT I REMEMBER THESE ARE MORE ANIMAL BASED AGRICULTURE SO I’M SURE THERE IS A BARN WE CAN HIDE IN IF WE ARE DESPERATE.” Blue answers, a determined look on his face at the mention of shelter. 

Blue looks up at the barely golden sky and dark clouds for a second, his smile becoming more strained before snapping out of his thoughts. “COME ON SKELETONS! WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING IF WE WANT TO FIND OUR SHELTER!” 

Stretch, Raven, and Death, to varying levels of reluctance, follow Blue in the direction the fell brothers, Reaper, and Crow went.

 

 

_____

 

_"Come on skeletons," You quote as you tilt your head to the side slightly, "Why would you say it like that? That's like me going 'Come on, Humans!' Like... Yes? We are that?"_

Blue looks over at you and looks mildly insulted. “YES, BUT I NEEDED TO ADDRESS THEM, WHICH I DID. THOUGH I DO AGREE THAT IF YOU ARE ALL HUMAN OR ALL SKELETONS THAT WOULD MAKE IT A BIT POINTLESS.” He pauses as he walks to pose, the breeze picking up slightly. “LUCKILY FOR US THERE ARE AT LEAST TWO OF US THAT CAN BLEND IN, RIGHT PAPY?”

Stretch gives a thumbs up. 

“WMEH HEH HEH, SEE!” Blue glances back at you with his baby blue eyes. “WHILE THIS IS VERY INCONVENIENT FOR US, AT LEAST PAPY AND I CAN INTERACT IN THE PUBLIC.” Blue continued to walk, absently using a hand to move the hair that got into his eye thanks to the wind picking up. The clouds overhead getting darker.

 

_____

  

 

_"Why are you searching for a place to stay? Why can't they come to your place? Do you even have a place?"_

_Everyone had caught up from the earlier incident and Crow glanced up at the darkening and cloudy sky. Raven followed his gaze and seemed to have a tenser smile as Blue looked over at you_ , “THAT’S A BIT… COMPLICATED BUT WE DO HAVE A-”

“nothin’ complicated ‘bout it,” Red growled, glaring at Blue before his eyelight focused on you. “he and his bro fucked us all up and thanks to there being no other monsters ‘ere apparently, we needed ta get outta there and find a place to lay low.” He narrowed his brightly glowing eyelight in hatred at the smaller human. 

“SANS!” Edge barked and Red quickly looked up at him instead. “WHILE THE DETESTABLE HUMANS DID TRAP US IN THEIR HORRENDOUS UNIVERSE, THEY ARE NO USE DEAD. SO THERE IS NO POINT IN HARMING THE FREE EXP.” Edge begrudgingly ordered, Red had a flash of frustration and confusion before continuing to walk on in silence.

None of them speak up but Crow seemed to shuffle his feathers slightly as he glanced over at Edg _e. Blue and Stretch sharing a glance before they began to quicken the pace as the heavens opened up and it started to rain, the darkness and amount of rain dramatically increasing as the golden fully leaves the sky._

 

______

_The figure in the treeline looked at the rain falling through the leaves. carefully she grabbed the cat, that stood up from the first couple of raindrops hitting their fur, and slid off the branch. She quickly headed inside the Manor and travelled up the stairs and to the end of one of the corridors into her room, she shut the door and plopped the cat onto the bed._

_She sighed and after a couple seconds of just standing there, she glanced over at the increasing cascade of rain and turned towards the computer in the corner of the room._

**Author's Note:**

> [Fangs and Bones Main Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572736/chapters/36153774)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> All the asks are from Anon's for this chapter. I hope you liked the little bonuses for the story and I hope you check out the main story, feel free to interact with any of the characters from Fangs and Bones on here or on Tumblr:  
> [Fangs and Bones Tumblr](https://ask-the-fab-gang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Skeletons featured:  
> HumanSwap: Stretch, Blue. Inspiration: https://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com/  
> Reapertale: Reaper, Death. http://renrink.tumblr.com/post/135699274823/reapertale-au-masterpost  
> Bird tale: Crow, Raven. https://janghongi.tumblr.com/  
> Underfell: Edge, Red. (Community)


End file.
